


窗2

by SybelRin



Series: 窗 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 囚禁





	窗2

“陈立农，你总是要激怒我。”

蔡徐坤拎起陈立农纤细的脚踝，将他的双腿压成m型，欺身压了过去，毫不费力地把又一次生龙活虎的巨硕捅进残留着白浊的穴口捣弄，每一次撞击都准而狠地顶在少年最敏感的部位。

刚刚经历过高潮的后穴哪里经得住这样强势的攻伐，强烈的快感让陈立农不住痉挛，前端又战战巍巍地挺立起来，生理性的泪水纵横满脸。

在蔡徐坤的盛怒之下，陈立农很快又一次高潮。

“农农真是天赋异禀，第一次就可以只靠后面高潮了呢。”蔡徐坤故意说着荤话，感受着陈立农因为羞耻而猛然收缩的后穴。

蔡徐坤变戏法一般掏出了一个金属质地的锁精环，将其套在陈立农刚刚发泄过的玉茎上。

陈立农在高潮的余韵之中头晕目眩，只感觉前端被突然勒紧，带着金属的寒气。

“别急，今夜还长。”


End file.
